YeWook 'Marry U'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: Special for Anniv YeWook - 411 / yaoi - OS / "Kapan kalian menikah?" Tanya Heechul saat mereka bertiga sedang menikmati buah semangka di ruang tengah setelah menikmati makan siang / Yesung melirik Ryeowook sejenak dan berkata "Jawabanya masih sama umma." / Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa seraya memejamkan mata. Bukannya Ryeowook tak ingin menikah dengan Yesung. Ia ingin


_Sumarry :_

_"Kapan kalian menikah?" Tanya Heechul saat mereka bertiga sedang menikmati buah semangka di ruang tengah setelah menikmati makan siang._

_Yesung melirik Ryeowook sejenak dan berkata "Jawabanya masih sama umma."_

_Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa seraya memejamkan mata. Bukannya Ryeowook tak ingin menikah dengan Yesung. Ia ingin. Sungguh. Tapi mengapa setiap ada waktu luang, kekasihnya itu selalu membahas pernikahan?_

...

...

**#HappyYeWook'sDay**

**Enno KimLee & Kim Chan Presents**

"**Marry U"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : Heechul, YunJae, 2Min

**ONE SHOT**

Warn : BoyxBoy, drama, romance, fluffy, alur sesuka hati

**Don't Like..? Don't Read.**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

**No CoPas.. Okeh..**

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

**Dan cerita ini murni milik saya!**

* * *

Kim Ryeowook bersiul pelan sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum berjalan cepat menyeberangi jalan. Ia berjalan ke arah salah satu bangunan bertingkat empat yang berderet di seberang jalan, di salah satu area pemukiman di Incheon. Hari yang indah selalu bisa membuat semua orang gembira, bukan?

Perlahan Ryeowook memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan membuka pintu flatnya. Flat Ryeowook terletak di lantai dua, kamarnya bernomor 203. Flat itu cukup besar dengan harga sewa yang terbilang cukup murah.

Ryeowook adalah seorang mahasiswa yang tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya, jadi ia bisa berhemat dengan uang kiriman dari orang tuanya itu. Walau sesekali ia mengajar les piano. Untung saja ia tak sengaja bertemu kakek Kim, pemilik bangunan berlantai empat saat sedang mencari tempat tinggal baru.

Sebenarnya uang kiriman dari orang tua Ryeowook cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil, tapi Ryeowook lebih senang tinggal di flat dari pada di apartemen. Ia suka berinteraksi dengan orang banyak, jika di apartemen pasti ia merasa kesepian.

Tadinya Ryeowook tinggal di flat tak jauh dari flatnya kini. Flatnya dahulu hanya berbeda tiga blok saja. Tapi karena semester enam ini kuliahnya mulai sibuk dan terkadang pulang lewat jam tujuh malam, maka ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke tempat yang agak dekat dengan Universitasnya.

Seperti takdir, saat ia sedang mencari tempat tinggal baru, ia bertemu dengan kakek Kim. Saat itu kakek Kim sedang terlihat membawa dua kantung yang cukup besar, dan Ryeowook membantu membawanya.

* * *

"Ryeowookie!"

Ryeowook yang mendengar namanya di panggil segera menurunkan tangannya saat ingin menghentikan taksi.

"Siang begini kau mau kemana _namja_ kecil?" Suara _baritone_ bertanya padanya seraya mengacak lembut surai coklatnya.

"Ya! Yesung _hyung_, jangan sentuh rambutku. Kau membuatnya berantakan" seru Ryeowook saat namja bersuara _baritone_ yang diketahui bernama Yesung, mengacak rambutnya.

Yesung tersenyum dan merapihkan kembali surai coklat Ryeowook. Ia menepuk lembut pucuk kepalanya dan mencubit kecil hidung mancung Ryeowook. Tak sadar telah membuat pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya menutupi kegugupannya atas perlakuan Yesung tadi. "A-apa sih _hyung_?"

"Apa? Memang aku kenapa?" Ujar Yesung saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook perlahan kembali menatap wajah Yesung dengan tatapan yang sedikit menyipit. "Jangan mengacak rambutku. Aku bukan anak kecil"

_"Mian nee chagiyaaa~"_

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu. Kau membuatku merinding, tahu"

"Kau mau kemana _baby-ah?_ Bukankah hari ini tak ada jadwal kuliah?" tanya Yesung yang kini sudah mengajak Ryeowook berjalan seraya menautkan jemari mereka.

"Lee Taemin. Hah~ anak itu ingin memberi kejutan untuk kekasihnya, si _keroro, _Choi Minho. Sudah kubilang jika aku menolak diluar jadwal kuliah, tapi ia tetap merengek dan memintaku datang ke rumahnya" jelas Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Jika begitu, kita berangkat bersama saja. Siang ini _hyung_ hanya juga ingin ke rumah _evil_ itu, bukan kah kita searah?" ujar Yesung saat membuka pintu mobilnya.

* * *

Ryeowook terdiam saat Yesung menarik lengannya. Ia tersenyum simpul dan menepuk pelan dada Yesung. "Mau pamer padaku huh?"

"Tidak _baby-ah_. Jong Jin menggunakan mobilku dan aku menggunakan mobil _appa_." Jelas Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

Saat ini Yesung menggunakan mobil Lamborgini, bukan Audi hitam _metalic_nya. Jadi Ryeowook sedikit menggoda Yesung.

"Apa kalian tak ingin mengajak kakek Kim tinggal bersama, _hyung_? Aku sedih melihatnya hanya duduk di depan _flat_ saat menjelang sore. Ia terlihat.. eumm.. kesepian" Ryeowook memulai pembicaraan saat mobil melaju perlahan.

"Kakek tak mau meninggalkan gedung itu. Ia tak ingin kenangannya dengan nenek terlupakan dengan cepat"

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dan sedikit memundurkan jok mobilnya. "Aku mengantuk, _hyung_. Tak apakan jika aku tidur sebentar? Perlahan saja agar tak cepat sampai" ujar Ryeowook dengan mata terpejam.

Sebelumnya Yesung sudah beberapa kali mengantar Ryeowook ke rumah Taemin. Jadi kini ia bisa memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sebenarnya ia masih mengantuk, pasalnya ia baru tidur kurang lebih enam jam, tapi dering ponsel membangunkannya. Niatnya hari ini ia ingin bermalas-malasan saja dirumah. Tapi senior tersayangnya -Lee Taemin- malah merengek padanya untuk diajari bermain piano hari ini.

Yesung menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan setelah mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. "Mengapa tak menolak permintaan Taemin hmm?" ujar Yesung seraya mengelus pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"Karna aku suka musik, apalagi piano"

"Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan kuliahmu dan kita segera menikah"

"Yang benar saja _hyung._ Setelah lulus, aku langsung menikah? Andwae~ Aku ingin menikmati hidupku dulu." Ryeowook membuka kembali matanya. Niatnya untuk tidur terganggu oleh ucapan Yesung barusan.

Wajah Yesung mendadak berubah sendu mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Ia kembali duduk dibalik kemudi dan kembali memasang _seatbeltnya_. Yesung berdehem dan berkata "Aku mengerti. Tidurlah, nanti _hyung_ bangunkan jika sudah sampai"

"Yesung _hyung_~ Bukannya aku tak ingin menikah denganmu. Tapi jika kau tak bisa menungguku, kau bisa me-"

"Akh~"

Ucapan Ryeowook terpotong saat Yesung membungkam bibir mungilnya dengan ciuman dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Ryeowook hingga ia memekik.

"Aku akan menidurimu jika berkata seperti itu lagi."

"Berani kau melakukan itu padaku _hyung?_ Akan kulaporkan pada Heechul _umma_ tentang niatmu itu" ujar Ryeowook.

"Laporkan saja. Aku tak takut, dengan begitu, aku akan segera menikahimu," dan segera setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung, Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, membuat Yesung membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya! Kau~ Aish. Aku hanya bercanda _baby._ Kau tega melihat _umma_ menceramahiku huh?" Ujar Yesung yang sekarang tengah merajuk pada Ryeowook yang sudah menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Taeminnie~ Aku akan datang nanti sore saja nee. Ya~ Nanti sore saja. Aku janji"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yesung setelah memutuskan sambungan telpon itu.

"Mengerjaiku ya _namja_ kecil? _Nappeun namja eoh_?" Ujar Yesung dengan mata menyipit.

Ryeowook yang tahu akan kelanjutan sikap Yesung segera berpindah ke jok belakang.

Melupakan kesedihanmu huh Kim Yesung?

* * *

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan sedikit bingung. Pasalnya tadi sang kekasih berkata ingin ke rumah Kyuhyun si _evil,_ tapi mengapa sekarang Yesung membawa ke rumahnya?

'Jangan bilang jika ia mengikuti caraku' pikir Ryeowook.

Yesung menoleh ke belakang, tempat Ryeowook duduk. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Jja~ turunlah. Aku sudah lapar"

"Jika lapar, mengapa mengajakku ke rumahmu? Seharusnya membawaku ke restoran"

"Aku ingin makan masakanmu. Sudah lama tak merasakannya, itulah sebabnya aku ke _flatmu_ tadi"

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum. "kau pasti menolak aku antar jika tahu tujuanku menemuimu. JJa.. cepatlah masuk" ujar Yesung membuat Ryeowook menghela napasnya.

"Dasar! Memang kau ingin makan apa, _hyungie?_" tanya Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

"Apapun yang kau masak, akan kumakan nanti"

Mereka menautkan jemari saat berjalan memasuki rumah yang cukup besar itu. Membuat seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya berdecak melihat tingkah mereka dan mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Masukkan saja bubuk cabai yang banyak" suara lembut nan tajam terdengar, membuat tautan tangan mereka terlepas tiba-tiba.

"_Umma!_ Jangan mengagetkan kami. Aish~ "

"N-ne Heechul _umma_. Kau membuat jantungku serasa mau copot."

Kim Heechul, _umma_ dari Kim Yesung hanya terkekeh. "Aigoo~ maafkan _umma_ nee, Ryeowookie. Dan kau, Yesung, kenapa tak ke _cafe_ huh? Malah membawa Ryeowookie kemari"

"Aku sudah ke _cafe_ tadi dan sengaja ke_ flat_ kakek untuk makan siang bersamanya dan Ryeowook. Tapi berubah jadi kemari tanpa kakek"

Ryeowook mencubit lengan Yesung. "Kenapa tak bilang jika ingin makan bersama kakek juga? Aku kan bisa membatalkan janji dengan Taemin tadi"

"Lain kali saja jika begitu. Kau ajaklah kakek kemari. Sudah lama kami tak bertemu kan" ujar Heechul yang kini telah duduk di kursi meja makan.

Tak terasa ternyata mereka berjalan sambil berbincang dan sudah sampai di ruang makan kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Cepatlah memasak. Aku akan makan di rumah saja jika begitu" ujar Heechul yang memang menyukai masakan kekasih anaknya itu.

"Ya!_ Umma~_ Cepatlah pergi ke butikmu dan makan siang disana"

"_Anniya~ umma_ baru saja dari butik. Niatnya pulang sebentar balik lagi, _desain_ku tertinggal, lalu ketika mendengar Ryeowookie ingin memasak, jadi _umma_ akan makan masakan Ryeowook saja"

Ryeowook yang mendengar ucapan Heechul hanya tersenyum simpul. 'Tsk~ _Umma_ dan anak sama-sama suka seenaknya' pikir Ryeowook.

* * *

"Kapan kalian menikah?" Tanya Heechul saat mereka bertiga sedang menikmati buah semangka di ruang tengah setelah menikmati makan siang.

Yesung melirik Ryeowook sejenak dan berkata "Jawabanya masih sama _umma_"

"Aku. Maksudku, kami baru menjalin hubungan satu tahun Heenim _umma_. Tidakkah terlalu singkat untuk ke tahap pernikahan? Aku berpikir untuk menikah di umur 26 atau 27 tahun, sedangkan saat ini umurku baru 22 tahun." jelas Ryeowook.

"Tapi jika aku mengikuti keinginanmu, itu berarti aku harus menunggu 5 sampai 6 tahun lagi? Kau sendiri tahu bahwa sekarang umurku sudah 25 tahun."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, _hyungie_~ Aku belum selesai bicara. Tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku jadi ingin menikah lebih cepat. Tapi tak secepat yang diinginkan Yesung _hyung,_ Heenim umma~" ujar Ryeowook menatap Heechul lalu duduk mendekat ke arah Heechul yang dari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Memangnya kapan ia ingin menikahimu hmm?" Ujar Heechul yang kini sedang dipeluk Ryeowook.

"Setelah lulus kuliah, itu terlalu cepat, _umm_a. Apa salah jika aku ingin menikmati masa mudaku dulu?"

"Umma setuju dengan niat Yes-"

Ucapan Heechul membuat Yesung menyeringai dan membuat Ryeowook melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Heechul.

Heechul menghela nafasnya dan menarik kembali Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. "Dengarkan _umma_ dulu, Ryeowookie~ _umma_ setuju jika ia cepat menikahimu. Tapi _umma_ juga setuju jika kau ingin menikmati masa mudamu. Jadi bagaimana jika kalian bertunangan dulu hmm? Lalu tiga tahun kemudian baru menikah?"

"Kalau begitu, minggu depan kita akan ke rumahmu, _baby_-ah. Aku akan mengatakan pada Yunho _appa_ dan Jae Joong _umma_ tentang pertunangan kita." Ucap Yesung yang kini telah duduk disamping Ryeowook dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Apakah aku sudah mengatakan IYA atas perkataan _umma_? Belum, _hyung_~"

Heechul melepas pelukannya dan berdiri "Ingat umurmu, Kim Yesung! 25 tahun, bukan 15 tahun, tsk~" ujar Heechul yang melihat raut wajah Yesung yang berbinar ketika mengatakan ingin menemui orangtua Ryeowook dan berubah sedih ketika mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

'Hah~ _Umma_ dan anak sama-sama suka bersikap sesuka hati' ujar Ryeowook dalam hati.

* * *

**..Enam bulan kemudian..**

"Minggu depan kita akan ke Incheon menemui orang tuamu" ujar Yesung saat Ryeowook meletakkan teh hangat di meja.

Ucapan Yesung membuat Ryeowook menghela nafasnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yesung. "Tidakkah terlalu cepat _hyung_?" ujar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa seraya memejamkan mata. Ia lelah, ia baru saja pulang kuliah setengah jam yang lalu dan kini dengan tiba-tiba kekasihnya datang dan membahas masalah itu lagi. Tidakkah kekasihnya itu membiarkan ia beristirahat dulu?.

Bukannya Ryeowook tak ingin menikah dengan Yesung. Ia ingin. Sungguh. Tapi mengapa setiap ada waktu luang, kekasihnya itu selalu membahas pernikahan? Seminggu setelah usulan Heechul tentang pertunangan, Yesung memang tak benar-benar mengajak Ryeowook bertunangan tapi ia selalu membahas di setiap waktu luang yang mereka miliki.

"Cepat? Ini sudah bulan ke enam semenjak _umma_ menyarankan kita bertunangan dulu dan aku tak mengikuti usulannya. Aku harus menunggu lagi sampai kapan huh? Atau kau tak percaya padaku? Kau takut menjalani pernikahan denganku?"

Yesung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ryeowook. Ia sungguh tak mengerti alasan sebenarnya Ryeowook, walau sudah beberapa kali Ryeowook mengatakan alasannya tapi Yesung yakin ada yang disembunyikan kekasihnya itu. Masih kurangkah waktu enam bulan ini untuk Ryeowook memantapkan hatinya pada Yesung?

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan mendapati Yesung sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menurutnya aneh. Lalu Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat melihat ada air mata menggenang di sudut mata kekasihnya.

Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yesung. Aroma maskulin lelaki itu terhirup oleh hidungnya. "Aku akan menikah denganmu, _hyung_. Aku bersumpah atas itu. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat" ujarnya dan memeluk Yesung dengan sayang.

* * *

**..tiga bulan kemudian..**

Suasana rumah itu sungguh nyaman. Bangunan tingkat dua itu mempunyai 2 kamar tidur utama dan 1 kamar tidur tamu. Dengan masing-masing kamar mandi di dalam untuk kamar tidur utama dan kamar mandi di luar di samping kamar tamu. Ada ruang keluarga bersatu dengan ruang tv dan tungku perapian disudut kanan, ruang makan dengan sebuah meja dan 4 kursi dan bar kecil di seberang meja makan.

Selain itu, terdapat sebuah taman kecil di belakang rumah. Taman dengan sebuah kolam kecil yang berisi beberapa ikan, dan sepasang ayunan yang tak jauh dari pohon mapple tumbuh.

"Rumah ini tak jauh berbeda sejak terakhir kali aku kesini, Satu tahun yang lalu. Mengapa Jae u_mma _tak memberitahu jika ia sedang tak di rumah, _baby?_" ujar Yesung yang kini sedang memberi makan ikan di taman belakang.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat tingkah Yesung yang menurutnya tak sesuai dengan umurnya. Yesung kini sedang berjongkok dan memasukkan tangannya ke kolam, bermain dengan ikan-ikan yang mendekati tangannya yang penuh dengan makanan ikan. Setelah perbincangan tiga bulan yang lalu, akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan mengikuti kemauan Yesung. Ia membawa Yesung menemui kedua orangtuanya.

"Entahlah, _hyungie._ Minggu kemarin m_om_ bilang ada dirumah tapi ternyata malah ia pergi. Mungkin _Dad_ ada urusan mendadak dan lupa memberitahu kita tapi baru saja _mom_ mengirim pesan agar besok kita menjemput mereka di bandara pukul sepuluh pagi" ujar Ryeowook yang kini berjongkok di samping Yesung dan mengikuti kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

Hey Kim Ryeowook, tak ingatkah kau bahwa tadi kau bilang tingkah kekasihmu tak sesuai dengan umurnya? Lalu sekarang mengikuti tingkahnya?

Tsk..

...

...

"Lihat, kau jadi berkeringat setelah meminta Bibi Park menyalahkan perapian saat hari masih sore begini." ujar Yesung yang kini mengusap peluh Ryeowook dikening dan lehernya.

Setelah bermain air di kolam ikan, Ryeowook menyiram tanaman _mommy_nya. Selain suka bermain piano, Ryeowook juga menyukai tanaman, sama seperti _mommy_nya. Sehingga membuat tubuhnya agak kedinginan akibat bajunya yang basah dan ia malas menggantinya. Alhasil, ia meminta pengurus rumahnya menyalahkan perapian untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Ryeowook tak menanggapi ucapan Yesung. Ia malah membuka tiga kancing atas kemeja abu-abunya. Menampilkan dada mulus serta peluh yang bermunculan disana. Dan mengkibas-kibaskan kedua tangannya agar menimbulkan angin yang sejuk.

Yesung menelan salivanya saat melihat penampilan Ryeowook di depannya sekarang. Nafasnya mulai terasa berat, "_Ba-baby_, _hyung_ ambil minum dulu" Ujar Yesung dan segera beranjak dari ruang itu.

Yesung berjalan tergesa menuju dapur. Ia segera membuka kulkas dan menuang air dan langsung meminumnya. 'Tahan Yesung. Kau tak boleh lepas kendali. Kau bisa di gantung Yunho _appa_ nanti' pikir Yesung dan mengatur napasnya serta menormalkan pikirannya.

* * *

Yesung kembali dari dapur dan malah mendapati Ryeowook sedang menelungkupkan badan berlawanan arah dengan tungku. Melanjutkan langkahnya, Yesung kemudian duduk bersila di samping Ryeowook. "_Baby, hyung_ bawakan _orange juice_ agar kau merasa segar" ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook yang mendengar ucapan Yesung segera membalikkan badannya. Membuat Yesung lega karna sudah meletakkan gelas_ juice_ itu di atas meja tak jauh dari duduknya sebelum duduk disampingnya. Bagaimana tidak lega jika sekarang Ryeowook sudah membuka semua kancing kemejanya? Dan melakukan hal yang membuat napas Yesung tercekat!

Ryeowook dengan santai menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha Yesung. Jika gelas itu masih di tangan Yesung, bisa-bisa karna kaget_ juice_ itu ia tumpahkan di atas tubuh Ryeowook. Yesung menghembuskan napas berat, baru saja ia bisa menekan hasratnya tapi kini malah Ryeowook memunculkannya kembali.

Yesung mengumpat dalam hati.

_Damn!_

Ucapan yang sering ia lontarkan ketika Ryeowook keras kepala akan benar-benar terjadi jika Ryeowook seperti ini. Perlahan ia mengancingkan baju Ryeowook dari bawah dan membuat Ryeowook membuka matanya yang terpejam. "Kau bisa sakit jika membuka baju seperti ini" ujar Yesung saat Ryeowook menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Gantilah dengan baju yang lebih tipis jika masih ingin menikmati perapian, jangan seperti ini" ujar Yesung seraya memainkan helaian rambut Ryeowook yang menutup keningnya setelah selesai mengancingkan kemeja Ryeowook dan menyisakan dua kancing yang terbuka.

"_Hyung~_ kita makan malam di luar saja _nee_?" Ryeowook bertanya seraya memeluk pinggang Yesung dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perut kekasihnya itu.

"Tak apa? Bagaimana jika Jae _umma_ memarahimu karna menyia-nyiakan bahan masakan yang tersedia?"

"_Mom_ tak akan marah dan aku sedang ingin makan di kedai ramen bibi Han, _hyung_"

Yesung hanya berdecak saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook saat ini, pasalnya mereka bisa makan ramen di Seoul tapi kenapa sudah jauh-jauh di sini mereka akan makan ramen juga?

Aigoo~ kekasihnya ini memang paling-paling.

"_Baby-ah_, lebih baik kau mengganti bajumu. Tidakkah kau merasa lengket?" tanya Yesung saat merasa baju Ryeowook yang basah di bagian punggungnya.

"Hnng~ nanti saja, biarkan seperti ini dulu, _hyung_" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan dibalas oleh usapan lembut Yesung dikepalanya.

...

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika Yesung dan Ryeowook kembali dari makan malamnya. Sebenarnya mereka tak sampai larut seperti ini tapi berhubung Ryeowook meminta makan _ice cream_ di kedai langganannya dan duduk di taman dulu, jadilah mereka baru pulang sekarang.

"Ganti bajumu dulu, _baby_. Tak akan nyaman jika kau tidur dengan baju seperti itu" ujar Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook langsung membaringkan badannya ketika tiba di kamar.

"Kakiku pegal _hyung~_"

Yesung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Ia yang sedang membuka lemari segera berjalan ke tempat tidur, tak lupa membawa sepasang piyama. "Sudah kubilang jangan berlari mengikuti bocah itu dan pergi menggunakan mobil saja. Tapi kau ingin berjalan kaki dengan alasan menikmati suasana kampung halaman" ujar Yesung yang kini sudah duduk di tepi ranjang.

Yesung meletakkan piyama di atas ranjang dan menarik kaki Ryeowook ke atas pahanya. Perlahan Yesung menyentuhkan jemarinya di kaki Ryeowook. "Akan _hyung_ pijat sebentar tapi setelah ini kau harus mengganti baju dengan piyama dan segera tidur." ujar Yesung dan di jawab gumaman oleh Ryeowook.

"Sudah _hyung,_ cukup" ucap Ryeowook setelah beberapa menit Yesung memijat kakinya.

"_Hyung_~" ucap Ryeowook manja saat Yesung tak menghentikan pijatannya.

Ryeowook mengangkat tubuhnya jadi terduduk dengan kaki masih berada di pangkuan Yesung. "Kau juga lelahkan? Hentikan piijatanmu dan mari kita ganti baju, aku sudah mengantuk" ujar Ryeowook lalu mengambil piyama yang sudah disiapkan dan menyerahkannya ke Yesung.

Yesung menghentikan jemarinya yang memijat kaki Ryeowook kemudian menatapnya. "Sudah tidak pegal?" tanya Yesung.

"Sudah lebih baik. Umma Heenim benar, _hyung_ jago memijat, kkk~" ucap Ryeowook kemudian tertawa ketika teringat ucapan Umma dari kekasihnya ini.

"Ya.. Ya.. Kalian senang sekali menggosipkan lelaki tampan sepertiku" ujar Yesung yang kini sudah mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dan Ryeowook pun mengikutinya.

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu mengobrol atau saling menggoda sebelum memejamkan matanya. Kegiatan yang akan dilakukan jika mereka tak bisa bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, mereka melakukan ini setelah makan malam dan berjalan di taman, di kampung halaman Ryeowook. Membuat sebuah kenangan manis sebelum kembali ke Seoul dan memulai aktifitas yang padat.

* * *

"Wah, ternyata kau.."

Ryeowook memukul bahu Yesung. "Sudah kubilang!"

Yesung tertawa dan berdiri tanpa kesulitan, membuat rangkulan lengan Ryeowook di leher Yesung mengerat. Yesung memperbaiki posisi Ryeowook di punggungnya sambil mendesah, "Kita bisa terjatuh-"

"Tuh kan. Tadi kau bilang tubuhku mungil pasti tak berat, lalu sekarang kau akan bilang jika kita bisa terjatuh karna kau tak kuat menggendongku? Begitu kan _hyung_?" Protes Ryeowook saat mendengar desahan berat Yesung.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku," ujar Yesung dan mulai menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. "Kita bisa terjatuh jika kau memeluk leherku terlalu erat. Nafasku tercekat, _baby_" tambah Yesung.

Ryeowook yang tersadar akan ucapan Yesung, segera melonggarkan rangkulan lengannya. "Maaf" ujarnya dan kemudian menaruh dagunya di bahu kanan Yesung. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung" ujarnya lagi dan membuat Yesung tertawa.

"Hah~ Kalau begitu, kau akan selalu kugendong saja biar kau mengucap kata cinta untukku" ujar Yesung dan mempererat lilitan kaki Ryeowook. Pasalnya Ryeowook memang jarang mengumbar kata cinta.

"Tidak mau~" ucap Ryeowook seraya menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, menggoda Yesung.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook, jangan bergerak-gerak seperti ini. Kita bisa terjatuh karna perbuatanmu ini" ujar Yesung dengan agak cepat menuruni tangga.

Jika mereka tak segera sampai di lantai dasar, bisa-bisa mereka benar -benar jatuh.

...

...

"Mom!" teriak Ryeowook saat melihat sang _Mommy_ sudah berada di meja makan bersama sang _Daddy_ yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi panas.

_HUP _

Ryeowook langsung menurunkan tubuhnya dari gendongan Yesung dan berlari memeluk sang _Mommy_ yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. "Kenapa sudah pulang? Bukankah _Mom_ minta di jemput pukul sepuluh nanti? Sekarang baru jam tujuh pagi" tanya Ryeowook heran karna sudah mendapati kedua orang tuanya berada di rumah sepagi ini.

"_Mommy_ mu menukar jam penerbangannya. Kau tahu, _baby Wook, Dad_ masih tertidur ketika _Mommy_mu tiba-tiba meminta pulang sepagi ini" jawab sang _daddy_ yang sedang menopangkan wajahnya melihat istri dan anaknya berpelukan.

"_Dad!_ Aku rindu~" Ryeowook segera melepas pelukannya pada sang _mom_ dan gantian memeluk _daddy_nya.

"Yesung, mengapa kau malah diam saja disana? Kemarilah.." ucap sang _mom_ pada Yesung yang dari tadi hanya menonton adegan berpelukan kekasihnya dan orangtuanya.

"Selamat pagi, Jae umma.. Selamat datang kembali di rumah" ujar Yesung pada Jae Joong. orang yang di panggil _mom_ oleh kekasihnya itu. Mereka -Yesung dan Ryeowook- sudah mengenalkan pasangannya pada orangtua masing-masig setelah menjalani hubungan enam bulan jadi jangan heran jika kini melihat hubungan mereka sangat dekat.

Yesung melangkah mendekat dan Jae Joong segera memeluknya, membuat Yunho -sang suami- mendelik padanya dan hanya di jawab oleh kekehan Jae Joong membuat Yesung segera melepas pelukan calon mertuanya. Ehh.. Calon mertua? bolehkan ia berharap bahwa Jae Joong mengizikannya menikah dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, apa kabar Yunho _appa?" _ujar Yesung setelah melepas pelukan Jae Joong dan berganti memeluk Yunho setelah Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya, tentu saja.

"Baik, anak muda. Kau sendiri apa kabar? Kalian terlihat gembira pagi ini" jawab Yunho dan balik bertanya.

"Aku baik, appa. Kami.. eum aku lebih tepatnya. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian" ujar Yesung dan membuat Ryeowook yang kini sedang memeluk kembali mommynya memasang ekspresi cemas.

"Aku sudah tahu tujuanmu datang kemari. Jadi kau sudah bisa membuat Ryeowook menerima lamaranmu _eoh?_"

Yesung yang mendengar ucapan lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya ini agak tercengang. _"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu tujuanku datang kemari? Huh.. Pasti umma"_ pikir Yesung. Kalau Ryeowook tak akan mungkin, sebab ia juga ingin memberi kejutan pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Heechul _hyung_ yang memberitahuku. Kau tak usah khawatir, kami.. Aku dan Jae Joong percaya bahwa kau akan berusaha selalu membahagiakan Ryeowook.

"Yunho _appa_ mu benar, Yesungie. Aku setuju dengan rencana pernikahan kalian tapi maaf saja jika aku sangat dalam bulan depan. Umma tak bisa membantu banyak untuk pesta pertunangan kalian.

* * *

Yesung melebarkan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk dan menepuk ruang kosong itu. Mengisyaratkan agar Ryeowook berpindah duduk ke ruang kosong itu. Ryeowook pun dengan senang hati melakukannya, ia beranjak dari acara berbaringnya di atas ranjang dan bergabung bersama Yesung menikmati langit malam dari balkon kamarnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba menerima ajakanku untuk menikah hmm?" tanya Yesung ketika mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

Yesung melingkarkan tangannya ke perut dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Ryeowook. Mendekapnya dengan erat dan membisikkan kata cinta untuknya. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya ketika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Yesung. Ia menikmati pelukan Yesung.

Hembusan hangat nafas Yesung menyentuh kulit putih nan halus leher Ryeowook. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri saat hembusan nafas itu semakin membuatnya terbuai atas perlakuan Yesung padanya. "Hmm, aku tak bisa melihat kau bersedih lebih lama lagi karna menungguku, _hyungie_~." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menyatukan tangannya pada tangan Yesung yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Benarkah seperti itu? Kau kasihan padaku?" Tangan Yesung semakin mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam tubuh hangatnya. Ryeowook mengerang pelan saat Yesung semakin mengunci tubuhnya. "Ngg~" ucapnya tiba-tiba namun tidak berontak dalam rengkuhan Yesung.

"Katakan dengan jujur alasanmu, kenapa akhirnya kau mau bertunangan denganku" Yesung membawa bibir merahnya mengecup leher kanan Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Ngg~" sang pemilik leher mendesah. "Kar-karna aku su-dah siap, ssh~ " Ryeowook menoleh ke kanan dengan perlahan namun terhenti seketika saat bibir merah itu menyapa tepat pada sudut bibir tipisnya.

...

...

Bibir merah itu menempel lama saat Ryeowook tidak menolak akan sentuhan tersebut. Yesung mencoba menggeser sedikit tubuh mungilnya agar punggung Ryeowook bersandar pada paha kirinya. Saat itu dengan leluasa bibir Yesung menyapu dan menghisap bibir Ryeowook dengan perlahan.

Ryeowook mencengkam pergelangan tangan kanannya saat Yesung terus menjelajahi rongga hangatnya. Mengajak daging tak bertulang itu beradu dan menukar saliva didalamnya. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Yesung yang sangat hangat tersebut.

Tanpa ada pelokan atas keduanya.

Ryeowook mambuat hasrat Yesung untuk memilikinya semakin membuncah. Tangan kiri Yesung mencoba menarik keatas baju kaos tipis Ryeowook yang ia gunakan malam ini. Boxer yang seharusnya dapat menutupi seluruh paha Ryeowook tertarik sedikit keatas saat tubuh mungilnya bergerak atas cumbuan Yesung padanya.

Paha mulus itu membuat jantung Yesung berdebar kuat.

Yesung kembali menarik baju kaos Ryeowook keatas dadanya. Tangan kecil itu masuk dan berhasil menyentuh bagian pinggang dan perut Ryeowook yang tegang karena perlakuannya. Yesung berhasil meraba bagian pinggang dan perut tersebut. Mengelusnya dan merabanya dengan tangan hangatnya.

"Ng~ Hy-ngg" Ryeowook mengerang perlahan atas cumbuan Yesung yang turun pada leher mulusnya. Meninggalkan sedikit corak merah yang menghiasi leher putihnya.

Malam dingin ini terasa jadi malam hangat mereka berdua. Yesung masih menjelajahi tubuh bagian atas Ryeowook-nya seolah ia tidak akan habis menyentuh dan menghisapnya. Tangan kanan Ryeowook menyentuh paha Yesung dan mencengkramnya sangat kuat membuat birahi Yesung semakin bergejolak.

...

...

"Hyungieh~" Desahan tiba-tiba dari mulut kecilnya saat Yesung menyentuh nipple pinknya dengan sengaja didalam kaos milik namja-nya.

Yesung membuka matanya lalu melepas tautan pada bibir tipis Ryeowook, membuat namja mungil itu membuka matanya perlahan. Keduanya saling menatap dan saling melempar pandangan atas perbuatan yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Tangan Yesung keluar dari baju Ryeowook lalu merapikan kembali baju namja-nya itu. "_Mianhae_~" ucap Yesung bersalah atas perlakuannya pada Ryeowook. Perkataannya yang akan meniduri Ryeowook hanya untuk menggodanya saja. Ia tak akan melakukan itu dengan paksa dan membuat Ryeowook membencinya.

Ryeowook hanya diam tanpa menjawab. Ia baru saja mencerna apa yang ia sudah perbuat bersama Yesung dibawah sinar bulan tersebut. Yesung berhasil membuatnya terbuai akan sentuhannya itu.

"_Mianhae baby_~"ucap Yesung kembali saat Ryeowook tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya dan kali ini Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya, ia memeluk leher Yesung lalu menganggukan kepalanya didada bidang Yesung.

"Ne." Jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Lebih baik kita tidur." Yesung berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangan Ryeowook melingkar manis dileher kokoh Yesung tanpa suara.

Yesung menurunkan tubuh mungil tersebut dengan hati-hati diatas kasur. Menarik selimut coklat itu sampai batas dada namja-nya lalu ia ikut masuk didalamnya tanpa suara. Mereka berdua berbaring berhadapan dan memejamkan matanya menyapa sang malam.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Yesung. "Saat kita menikah kelak, aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu setiap saat dan setiap waktu. _I love you_ Kim Ryeowook, _good night my baby_..." ucap Yesung sambil mengecup kening Ryeowook sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap akan malam yang semakin gelap.

Ryeowook sedikit tersenyum, jika lampu kamar ini terang mungkin Yesung dapat melihat pipinya yang merona merah. '_I love you too_.' Jawab Ryeowook dalam hati, dan kini hanya gerakan tubuh Ryeowook yang mencari kehangatan atas tubuh Yesung yang menandakan Ryeowook mendengar ucapan Yesung padanya.

Yesung memberikan kenyamanan saat tubuh Ryeowook memeluknya dengan lembut dibawah kolong langit dan diatas kasur. Mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur saling berpelukan dalam gelapnya malam yang sunyi.

* * *

Heechul membuka pintu rumahnya dengan wajah lelah. Yesung yang melihat sang _umma_ pulang dengan wajah lelah menghampirinya sambil membawakan secangkir teh hangat.

"_Umma_ ada masalah di butik?" tanya Yesung saat melihat raut wajah _umma_nya yang sangat terlihat lelah.

Sang _umma_ menggeleng perlahan, mengambil secangkir teh yang diberikan Yesung untuknya lalu meminumnya dengan perlahan. "Yunho dan Jae Joong menghubungiku," ucap Heechul tiba-tiba yang membuat Yesung menatap _umma_nya kembali.

"Ryeowook mengatakan pada orangtuanya agar pertunangan denganmu dibatalkan saja." Ucap Heechul yang membuat raut wajah Yesung tiba-tiba menjadi terluka.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yesung menatap _umma_nya lekat. "_Umma_ tidak berbohong...?" tanyanya memastikan.

Heechul menegapkan tubuhnya. "Kau membuat Ryeowook terluka kah? Baru sebulan kalian kembali dari Incheon dan demi Tuhan, Kim Yesung, pertunangan kalian akan diadakan minggu depan." ujar heechul dengan wajah lelah bercampur kesalnya.

Yesung menggeleng lalu mengambil _handphone_-nya dari sakunya dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku akan menghubungi Ryeowook dahulu. Kenapa ia terus menarik ulur hubungan ini." Jawab Yesung terlihat kesal.

"Apakah ia tidak percaya padaku?" tanyanya pada Heechul yang membuat Heechul mengedikkan bahunya.

...

...

_**Saat panggilan itu terhubung.**_

"_Baby_," sapa Yesung saat suara _namja_-nya terdengar digendang telinganya.

"Ne Yesung _hyung_." Jawab Ryeowook.

Yesung menghela nafas panjangnya lalu membuka suaranya kembali. "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku dan hubungan kita?" tanyanya langsung sambil menggenggam kuat handphone tersebut. "Butuh pengakuan dan cara apa lagi agar kau percaya..." lanjutnya.

Ryeowook yang mendengar ucapan Yesung menjawabnya. "Maksud _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"_Baby_ membatalkan pertunangan ini kan? Kenapa...?" tanyanya lirih di kata terakhir.

Ryeowook sedikit terdiam lalu menjawab. "Oh!" jawab Ryeowook kemudian yang membuat Yesung terdengar lelah.

"Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, baiklah. Aku tidak akan menu-"

Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuka suaranya, memotong pembicaraan Yesung padanya. "Maksud _hyung_ apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau membatalkan pertunangan kita. Begitukan?" tanya Yesung dengan berat hati.

"Apakah _mom_ dan _dad_ sudah memberitahukan pada Heechul umma? Hmm.. itu memang benar" jawab Ryeowook tanpa ragu, membuat Yesung memukul tembok dihadapannya. Membuat Heechul yang sedang menyesap tehnya sedikit tersedak mendengar dentuman cukup keras di belakangnya.

Heechul menoleh dan mendapati kepalan tangan Yesung maish menempel di tembok. Ia mengerang dan meletakkan cangkir di meja lalu menghela napas perlahan. Ia memperhatikan gestur tubuh Yesung. Anaknya itu terlihat berdiri dengan napas memburu.

...

...

"_Hyung._. Suara apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook saat ia mendengar dentuman cukup keras -sama seperti Heechul-.

"Suara? Oh! Aku baru saja memukul tembok" jawab Yseung dengan enteng.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukul tembok? Kim Yesung, jangan membuatku khawatir"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aku hampir gila karnamu, Kim Ryeowook" ujar Yesung dengan napas yang tersengal. Ia menahan emosinya sebisa mungkin.

"Apa aku salah lagi, Yesung _hyung_? Salah jika pertunangan kita dibatalkan dan aku meminta pada _mom_ dan _dad_ agar kita segera menikah saja?. Aku pikir, kau akan senang." Ucap Ryeowook membuat Yesung terkekeh.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa membuatku gila, Kim Ryeowook. Jadi benarkan bahwa kau membatalkan pertunangan kita dan.." "..dan apa tadi? Segera menikah? hh.. Jangan mempermainkanku, Kim Ryeowook. Aku bisa benar-benar mendatangi apartementmu dan menidurimu." ujar Yesung dengan nada remehnya.

"Kalau _hyung_ tak percaya, datang saja ke apartementku, disini ada _mom and dad_. Heechul _umma_ baru saja mengantar mereka setelah memilih pakaian untuk kita."

Umma!" teriak Yesung tiba-tiba setelah semua perkataan Ryeowoo tercerna, membuat Ryeowook menjauhkan _handphone_-nya dari kupingnya.

"_Hyung,_ hey kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"_Baby_, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu..." ucapnya tiba-tiba dan mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut.

* * *

**_..1 minggu kemudian.._**

Seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang pria muda memasuki ruangan mewah bergaya klasik. Berjalan beralaskan karpet merah sepanjang 50 meter. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian berpuluh pasang mata yang menatap penuh kekaguman.

Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan walau usianya sudah memasuki 48 tahun, Kim Yunho.

Seorang pria muda yang mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan sedikit sentuhan warna ungu pada sapu tangan yang sedikit mencuat di saku. Wajah yang terlihat mempesona walau hanya mengenakan riasan samar.

Bibir p_each_nya yang semakin menggoda tatkala di lapisi lip gloss. Mata bulatnya yang semakin indah karna diberi sentuhan eyeliner. Rambut coklatnya yang sengaja di pilih agar sama dengan pria yang menunggunya di ujung karpet merah.

Menampilkan senyuman pada seorang pria di ujung sana. Menunjukkan raut wajah bahagia ketika "saat ini" tiba.

Kim Ryeowook.. Ia berjalan bersama Kim Yunho, sang Appa. Melangkah pasti menuju seorang pria di depan sana, Kim Yesung.

Yesung yang sejak pintu ruangan terbuka tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sangat dicintai itu, kini menampilkan senyumannya. Yesung mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan sapu tangan hitam di sakunya. Ia dirias sedemikian rupa hingga membuat matanya terlihat lebih tajam. Sungguh pas dengan pembawaannya yang tegas.

...

...

Suara alunan piano yang dimainkan Lee Taemin dan Choi Minho membuat para tamu terbuai. Ia memainkan clair de lune dari Debussy. Sangat indah..

"Kim Yesung.. Kim Ryeowook.. Apakah kalian bersedia saling mendampingi pasanganmu saat ia sakit atau sehat. Selalu bersama saat senang maupun susah. Membagi tawa dan sedihmu. Menautkan janji di hadapan sang pencipta sampai ajal memisahkan?" ucap sang pendeta di depan altar suci.

"Saya bersedia.." ucap Yesung dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Mereka menoleh, dan tersenyum.

Pendeta memberi tanda agar pendamping pengantin memberi cincin pernikahan. Yesung dan Ryeowook bergantian menyematkan cincin perak nan klasik itu yang diberikan Taemin dan Minho yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Dengan ini, saya sahkan kalian sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Jagalah janji suci kalian. Tuhan memberkati" ucap pendeta menyatukan tangan mereka berdua.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan Anda.. Semoga bahagia" tambah sang pendeta.

Mereka saling berhadapan.. Saling menatap ke dalam manik mata masing-masing.

Yesung menangkupkan tangan besar nan hangatnya pada pipi Ryeowook. Mengelusnya perlahan..

Cup..

Yesung mengecup keningnya cukup lama, menyalurkan kebahagiaannya, dan Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

Membuat Jae Joong terisak dan dibawa kedalam rengkuhan hangat sang suami, Yunho. Sedangkan Heechul tersenyum seraya mengusap genangan airmata disudut matanya dan menoleh kesamping, mendapati sang suami -Hangeng- dengan mata terpejam bersandar pada kursi.

Kim Hangeng tertidur saat melangsungkan pernikahan anak sulungnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja tiba pukul tujuh pagi, dan baru memejamkan matanya satu jam yang kemudian langsung dirias untuk acara yang saat ini berlangsung, pukul sepuluh.

Lagi.. Suara alunan piano membuat Yesung melepas kecupannya. Membawa Ryeowook mendekat dan kemudian mereka menghadap ke tamu undangan. Yesung menautkan jemarinya pada tangan Ryeowook dan membungkuk tanda ucapan terima kasih dan hormat.

**...The End...**

**#HappyYeWook'sDay**

holla..

Saya kembali membawa FF YeWook di hari special mereka!

Judul dan isi ga nyambung?

Gaje?

Mengecewakan?

Kalian boleh melempar saya dengan Kim Jong Woon dan akan saya terima dengan senang hati #opss

hum.. dari pada denger cuap-cuap saya yang makin ga jelas, bersediakah kalian memberi_ feedback_ setelah membaca ff ini?

**Mind to Review...?**


End file.
